Rip-off
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: As the title suggest this is a rip-off of some of the movies I have just recently watched again.. My play with the KP characters in scenes from some interesting movies.. AU-ish Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented. As the title states this is a rip-off of some of the movies I watched, a play with the Kim Possible characters with reference to some scenes in those movies.

* * *

Kim and the gang stood in front of Middleton High after their last day of class. It had been a couple of weeks in the making but now was finally the last day of school and tomorrow was the much awaited day that they could go on with their planned vacation. Everyone was so excited about it that even Kim and Bonnie went on a truce for the vacation's sake.

"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed as he turned to face the group. "Vacation here we come."

"Uh-huh, vacation." Rufus agreed.

Kim could only shake her head while the rest of the group moved to form a circle around them. Bonnie stood with Tara while Felix moved beside Ron. It was a small group as they just wanted it to be composed of their closest friends. They wanted to invite Monique and Hope but Monique had a lot to do with work while Hope couldn't leave due to family matters.

"Hey guys!" Ian greeted them as he walked closer to the group.

"Oh no, I don't want journalist here to come with us. That's where I draw the line." Bonnie told them as she formed both her arms into an x.

"Ian's not coming with us." Kim clarified before looking at the young man they were talking about.

"Coming where? I just came over to give you this." Ian told them before handing Kim a small letter. "Found it in the paper's mailbox. No name to tell who sent it but it has your name and everyone in this group." He explained before turning to leave them.

Kim and the group looked at the letter puzzled. It was strange that someone would send a letter addressed to all of them and it was even stranger that the person who sent it didn't place his/her name on it.

"Well no use just looking at it." Kim said nonchalantly before opening and reading the letter.

"_I know what you did last summer._" Kim read the note mentally and as soon as she had finished reading the letter a memory flashed back in her mind.

It was a hot summer day and everyone had already left except for Kim who was always last to leave. After making sure that there was no one in the gym anymore, she proceeded to the female locker room ready to hit the showers. She was feeling all sweaty and was ready to step in when she saw Bonnie and Tara at the far end. Usually this was "no big" as the whole cheer squad had seen each other naked since they all jump into the showers after practice but this was totally different.

Bonnie and Tara were softly moaning and writhing while warm water caressed their skin. The two seem to be oblivious of their surrounding as they didn't notice Kim on the other end.

"_Is Tara feeling up Bonnie?_" Kim asked herself as she unconsciously hid behind the wall that separated the shower room and the locker room. She didn't know why but she hid there and watched the whole thing transpire before her, unaware that she was touching herself while she watched the blond and the brunette go at it.

Kim couldn't think clearly but she knew that she liked what she saw. Call her a lesbian but she had always thought there was something more between the two best friends and seeing them like this only supported her suspicion. She stayed there until she finally reached her climax at the same time as the two she was watching. Sweaty and panting, she gestured to sneak off when she heard something moved near her.

"_Who was that?_" Kim mentally asked herself as horror struck her. Could someone have seen her peeping at the two cheerleaders?

This snapped Kim out of her trance and made her quickly hand the letter to Ron.

"That's not for me." Kim said with fake smile.

Ron reached for the letter while giving Kim a puzzled look. It was a very strange sight to see Kim agitated but if his best friend said it wasn't for her then no need to push the subject anymore.

"_I know what you did last summer._" Ron mentally read the letter. As soon as he finished reading the short sentence, a memory flashed back in his mind.

Summer of last year, He was happily lazying around in Kim's room while he waited for her to come home from cheer practice. He told her he was going to go and watch them practice but Kim told him not to come anymore as it was going to be a short one. Following her advice, here he was lying on top of her bed counting the imaginary dust in her room's ceiling.

He was almost falling asleep when he noticed something sticking out from her drawer.

"No way," Ron said to himself as quickly stood up and moved to the side of the drawer.

He opened up the drawer with utmost care, just like if he was handling a bomb. On the side of the open drawer was a pair of black undergarments, composed of an almost see through bra and a laced thong. Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. His best friend to wear something so revealing and sexy was something he didn't expect.

After a couple of seconds or minutes of staring at it, Ron lifted the undergarments and unconsciously smelled it. He was in a complete trance as he did this but was immediately snapped back to reality when he heard Kim calling him from downstairs. Quickly he returned the two items and then hurriedly jumped back on the bed like nothing happened.

"Not mine." Ron exclaimed as soon as he snapped out of his trance before passing the letter to Bonnie and Tara. The two cheerleaders looked at him questioningly as his behaviour was no different from Kim's. It was definitely 10.5 on the weirdness scale from what the two could see. Ron could only laugh nervously as he tried to look away and avoid their gaze.

Shrugging the weird behaviour the two were showing them, Bonnie and Tara looked at the letter at the same time.

"_I know what you did last summer._" Bonnie and Tara mentally read the note. As soon as they finished reading the message they both looked at each other at the same time before a memory flashed back in their mind.

It was summer of last year and they had just finished their practice. Bonnie and Tara were both ready to hit the showers when their conversation went to a topic that they never thought they'd talk about.

"You really haven't?" Tara asked Bonnie in a surprised tone.

"Keep it down will you." Bonnie hushed her best friend as she pulled Tara inside the locker room.

"Sorry." Tara apologized. "I just thought that with the things you've told the group..."

"Well I lied." Bonnie cut her off. "I just never had the right person to do it with."

Tara didn't say anything in response but instead stood in her place thinking of something. After a couple of seconds she pulled Bonnie into the showers telling her that she had a great idea. Bonnie trusting the blond completely followed without a moment of hesitation.

"Okay so what now T?" Bonnie asked as she stopped in front of Tara.

The blond didn't give any warning but instead immediately captured her lips. The action completely caught Bonnie by surprise, enough to leave her defenceless from the blond's aggression. After a couple of minutes Bonnie started to answer the blond's advances with her own. They went at it and continued on for a couple of minutes or an hour. They didn't care at all and all that mattered was what they were sharing at this very minute.

Once they had finally reached their climax, Bonnie slowly separated from Tara, panting as they collapsed on the shower room's floor. After a couple of seconds of resting they were ready to leave when they heard a noise coming from the other end of the room. This made them look at each other in horror as the thought of someone watching them struck them.

Bonnie and Tara snapped out of their trance as soon as they remembered that someone who could have seen them.

"_Could the person who wrote this be the person who saw us?_" Bonnie and Tara thought as they looked at each other. Not waiting for anyone in the group to notice, they both quickly handed the letter to the last member of the group.

"What?" Felix asked as the letter was pushed into his hands. The group quietly looked at him anticipating a similar reaction to theirs but it never came. Felix simply read the letter and nonchalantly threw it away.

"What was that about?" He asked the group after he threw the letter.

"No idea." Kim and the other two cheerleaders answered in unison while trying to avoid his gaze.

"Probably a prank," Ron replied as he nervously laughed.

Felix just shrugged it off and told the group that it was best they head home. They were early next morning so best they get a goodnight's rest. The group agreed and then separated as they headed their own way.

Night came and the moon finally showed in the sky. Tara and Bonnie decided to stay in the Rockwaller residence as they were the ones to bring the car they were using to head for the airport. Luckily for them Bonnie's parents were out of town and her sisters were somewhere else bitching someone else.

"Finally we have the house to ourselves." Bonnie said as she leaned on Tara and hugged her. The blond didn't react from the contact as she was too absorbed with thinking about the note they got earlier.

"Hello," Bonnie told her while she waved her hand in front of Tara's face. This snapped her out of her pondering and made her see the brunette's worried expression.

"Sorry, I'm okay." Tara said as she smiled at the brunette reassuringly.

Bonnie was about to ask her some more questions when the phone suddenly rang. It was very late and for someone to call their house meant that that someone was looking to get their ears blown off.

"This better be good." Bonnie muttered to herself as she picked up the phone. She tried to listen to whoever was on the other end but after a couple of seconds, she didn't get any response.

"Hello," Bonnie said in an irritated tone.

"Hey beautiful," The caller replied. Bonnie's irritation suddenly vanished due to the complement and put her in a semi-cheerful mood.

"Who's this?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Tara moving back to the living room.

"Just call me pale face." The caller replied. This made Bonnie raise her eyebrow as she was finally able to confirm that this was a prank call. She was about to put down the phone to stop wasting her time when the caller spoke once more.

"Do you like scary movies?" Pale face asked.

"What's the point? They're all the same, some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl who can't act and who always runs up the stairs when she should be running out the front door. It's insulting." Bonnie replied after thinking about his question.

"Funny you should say Big-breasted." Pale face told her. This made Bonnie nervous as the way he said it hinted that he might know who she is.

"I'm going to put down the phone." Bonnie told the caller as she moved the phone away from her ear.

"Don't you put down the fucking phone!" Pale face shouted at her angrily. This stopped Bonnie at what she was about to do. She was really getting worried now so she quickly ran towards the living carrying the phone in hand.

Tara saw how distressed she was, so the blond quickly hugged her tight to comfort her. It took a couple of seconds but Bonnie was slowly calming down. They tried to listen if the caller had hung up but they could still hear Pale face breathing heavily on the other side of the phone.

Tara slowly guided her towards the living room couch to sit when suddenly they heard a noise coming from outside the window making them snap their heads to look.

"Who's there?" Bonnie called out the window while still holding the phone. There was no response and all that there was, was complete silence. Tara and Bonnie finally shrugged it as if it was nothing when all of a sudden the person on the phone spoke once again.

"Never say 'Who's there?'. Don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish. You might as well come out to investigate a strange noise or something" Pale face told them over the phone before laughing out like a maniac.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bonnie shouted over the phone. The person on the other line didn't respond but instead left the question hanging for a couple of seconds. This made Bonnie and Tara more nervous than how they already were. Bonnie was already shaking as she held the phone while Tara tried to calm her down by holding her close.

"The question is who are you?" Pale face asked in a playful tone.

"You're the one who called." Bonnie replied nervously. "And why would you want to know that?"

"So I could know who I'm looking at." Pale face answered before laughing once again.

Horror struck Bonnie as she heard what pale face said. They both turned to look at the windows were they could be seen but there was no one outside. Unconsciously, the phone she was holding slipped her hand making it fall on the floor. The thud that sounded when it hit the floor echoed throughout the room.

"What did he say Bonnie?" Tara asked nervously.

"Who cares, let's get out of here T." Bonnie replied as she mustered up all the courage she had. She quickly pulled Tara and then headed for the door but as soon as they were almost out, they saw the door knob slowly turning around.

"Bonnie." Tara nervously muttered as she hugged Bonnie.

"Tara." Bonnie nervously replied as she returned the hug.

Two loud screams were heard at the same time as the door finally opened. Bonnie and Tara were so scarred that they didn't even notice who it was standing outside.

"Hey are you two okay?" Kim looked at them quizzically while tilting her head.

"Oh come on." Ron said out loud. "Don't tell me you don't like my new look as well." He added as he brushed his newly cut hair to show them.

Both Bonnie and Tara looked at them blinking. The two quickly let go of one another and then hugged the two people who had just arrived. Kim rubbed Bonnie's back as she tried to calm her down while Ron did the same with Tara.

The two explained what had happened and both Kim and Ron promised that they would have it checked by Wade. Kim told the two cheerleaders that it was best that they stayed together for the night, the two nervous and scared as they already were, agreed without hesitation.

Come morning the two had already calmed down, enough for them to shrug off the events of last night. They all agreed that it must have just been a prank call and that they just scarred themselves too much for nothing. With that incident behind them the group happily picked up Felix and then proceeded on to the airport.

Luckily for the group there weren't too many people coming and going so they were able to easily check-in their luggage and board the plane hassle free.

"I am so beat." Bonnie told them as she finally sat down on her seat.

"Me too," Tara admitted as she leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Well I'm just happy that you two are okay and that were finally going on our vacation." Kim said as she tiredly sat on hers.

"Vacation... Vacation..." Ron chanted while dancing with Rufus before he took his seat beside a laughing Felix. They couldn't believe even though he guarded the house together with Kim the whole night, he still has enough energy to be like this.

"Just watch." Kim told both Bonnie and Tara as she counted down with her fingers.

"Three...Two... One..."

Just like clockwork, Ron immediately slumped on his chair snoring. This caused the group to laugh at him, unconcerned about the people who were staring at them due to the noise they were making.

Everyone had already calmed down from the incident last night and then happily shifted into vacation mode.

"Nothing's going to ruin our vacation." Kim said as she looked at each of her friends.

"Definitely," Bonnie, Tara and Felix agreed.

The flight attendant was making her final checks when all of a sudden Ron jumped out his seat sweating and panting. This caught the group's attention and made Kim walk up to Ron.

"What's wrong Ron?" Kim asked as she tried to calm her best friend down.

"No...No... It's going to blow KP." Ron said nervously before running out of the plane screaming. Kim was forced to follow him while the rest of the group were left arguing with the flight attendant.

Kim had to run all the way back to the seats where the people waiting to board stayed. There she found Ron sitting while trying to catch his breath. She didn't say anything but instead sat beside him and tried to calm him down while rubbing his back.

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie asked irritated as she walked with Tara towards them.

Ron looked up and glanced at each one of them before finally speaking up.

"I saw it. It's going to blow." Ron nervously announced.

Tara looked at Bonnie and then to Kim. She had seen this in a movie before. She couldn't recall what it was but this was just like the scene in the beginning of the movie.

"Oh no," Tara muttered as both hands shot up to cover her mouth.

"What is it T?" Bonnie asked as she turned her attention from Ron to her.

"The plane is going blow up." Tara replied making the three all look at her in surprise.

"What?" Bonnie asked as she looked at her best friend sceptically.

"Calm down you two." Kim told Ron and Tara before looking at Bonnie for support. The brunette quickly picked up and just nodded in understanding before guiding the blond to seat.

"Well I watched something like this in a movie." Tara started. "A guy dreams about the plane exploding and after he and some of his friends got off the plane, it blew up." Kim and Bonnie were shocked at what Tara had said but before they could comment Ron had already spoken up.

"Who said about the plane. I dreamt that Bueno Nacho was about to be blown up."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well here I am again.. Starting a new story without updating the current ongoing ones.. Sorry about that.. ^^ The plot bunny bit me hard today and I just couldn't shake this idea off.. Not really sure how to categorize this so if you can help with that, it would greatly be appreciated.. I honestly don't know what came over me but I hope you liked this story.. Please read and review.. ^^


End file.
